Un Dia Casi Fatal
by jorgecr72
Summary: Final Alterno/ Todos sabemos que Jiro (Ookami) murio el dia del nacimiento de su hijo Ame , pero que pasaria si un joven llamado Osmany Diermissen evita que Ookami muera, que cambios traera la historia. este es mi primera historia de Wolf Children


_**Notas del autor:**_

 _ **Yo vi la pelicula hace poco y no me gusto que Ookami muriera , asi que decidi hacer esta historia**_

 _ **Como en la pelicula , no se sabia el nombre de Ookami, decidi ponerle "Jiro" de nombre y que Ookami sea el apellido , al igual que Hana nunca se**_

 _ **nombro su apellido de soltera decido ponerle de apellido "Mori"**_

 _ **espero que con estos detalles , sus dudas sea aclaradas**_

 _ **Jorgecr72**_

 _ **Costa Rica**_

 **Un Día Casi Fatal**

Un relámpago rompió a través del cielo de la ciudad de Tokio.

 ** _Apartamento de Hana y Jiro Ookami_**.

El hombre del noticiero dijo que la tormenta estaba rompiendo record por la cantidad de agua que caía.

Hana miraba preocupada a través de la ventana, las gotas de lluvia corrían por el cristal, hacía casi 7 horas, Hana había dado a luz a su segundo hijo, Ame, esa misma mañana, que al igual que con su hija mayor Yuki, todo había hecho en su pequeño apartamento.

La cara de su esposo Jiro Ookami había mostrado orgullo mientras sostenía a su hijo por primera vez.

Jiro se había ofrecido para hacer las compras para que Hana repusiera las energías que uso durante el parto, lo malo que eso fue hace más de 6 horas.

Era muy raro en él que tardara tanto, especialmente cuando ella tenía un recién nacido.

"¿Por qué le está tomando tanto tiempo? " – Eran los pensamientos de Hana en ese momento - '¿Dónde está el?' – se preguntaba.

"Mamá."

Hana se volvió hacia su hija Yuki de dos años. "¿Sí, cariño?"

"estoy Hambrienta" Yuki señaló hacia su boca.

"Lo sé querida." - Ella le acarició la cabeza a Yuki. "Estamos esperando a papá con las compras, ¿puedes esperar un poco más, por favor?"

Yuki asintió con la cabeza y regreso a jugar con sus juguetes.

Hana se abrazó más a Ame que estaba amamantado tranquilamente en su pecho.

"¿Por qué fue este día maravilloso se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla? – pensaba con preocupación.

De pronto un estruendo repentino de un trueno asusto a Hana y Yuki gritó corriendo hacia su madre.

La ansiedad de Hana aumento cuando vio el teléfono de su esposo en la mesa de la cocina, eso le preocupo más.

"¿Mamá?" Yuki preguntó de nuevo, -"¿y papa no ha llegado?"

Hana forzó una sonrisa. "No y eso me preocupa, mejor vamos a buscarlo, ¿De acuerdo?"

10 minutos después, Hana cerraba la cremallera de la chaqueta de Yuki cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. "podrá ser el " susurró ella, poniéndolo a Ame sobre una manta en la cama y se levantó y se acercó temblorosa a la puerta "Por favor, Dios... Por favor….que sea el"- pensaba asustada.

Ella abrió la puerta y se tapó la boca.

Junto al marco de la puerta estaba Jiro Ookami, empapado y cansado, ayudado por un joven.

"! Jiro ¡" Hana gritó mientras violentamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su chaqueta mojada.

"Oh mi amor... ¡estás a salvo!" - Todos sus miedos estalló como un sollozo. "Pensé... pensé..."

Sus piernas cedieron, el abrazo de Ookami la sostuvo.

"Oh, Hana...," murmuró frotándose las sienes con las de ella. "Lo siento, estoy bien, gracias a este joven".- Ookami dijo mientras entraba al apartamento, junto con el joven.

"Le agradezco que haya ayudado a mi marido" – dijo Hana haciendo una reverencia – "Pero pase pase"

El joven paso cargando las bolsas de la compras.

"Buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Osmany Diermissen" – dijo el joven de cabello castaño.

"Mucho Gusto, Hana Mori de Ookami" – se presentó la mujer.

Unos minutos después Hana estaba en la cocina y Jiro y Osmany estaba sentados en la mesa.

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó con voz hueca mientras preparaba Te.

Finalmente Jiro tuvo el valor de contar lo que paso.

 **Jiro:** "Tenía la esperanza de sorprenderte con un poco de sopa de codorniz, recuerdas la que te hice cuando estabas embarazada de Yuki , por desgracia, el tiempo era peor de lo que había anticipado , sin mencionar que el tráfico era malo, si no fuera por Diermissen– San posiblemente estuviera muerto, lo siento mucho, querida. No fue mi intención asustarte.".

 **Hana:** "Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, ya habia alistado a Yuki y Ame, ya tenían puestas sus chaquetas."

Ookami besó a su mujer en la mejilla, Yuki rio con entusiasmo al ver a su padre. "¡Papá! ¡Papá!"

Ambos hombres voltearon y vieron a una niña, Jiro sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír su nombre favorito.

"¡Yuki!" respondió con energía mientras se agachaba para abrazarla. "¿Cómo está mi niña?"

"¡Hambrienta!"- ella ladró – "Y… ¿quién es él?".

Jiro rio. "No te preocupes traje las cosas para la cena y él se llama Diermissen Osmany y se quedara a cenar."

Se volvió su atención a su hijo dormido, con cuidado, levantó a Ame y al estrecharlo entre sus brazos, e incluso cuando era un recién nacido, estaba claro que Ame era el vivo retrato de su padre.

El bebé se volvió y agarró la camisa blanca de su padre Ookami.

Hana se acercó y se cubrió los hombros con una manta húmeda. "Gracias, Hana, por darme con dos hijos hermosos " dijo.

Hana sintió que su corazón se hincha con el amor.

Osmany veía eso y sonrió, fue una suerte que él estuviera en el momento oportuno para ayudar a Jiro, el pobre estaba a punto de caer al rio, por desgracia la codorniz que habia capturado se le cayó y se perdió entre la aguas.

Pero gracias a Osmany Diermissen, Jiro Ookami estaba de regreso en su casa.

Después de cenar, Osmany se iba a buscar alojamiento y Hana cortésmente lo invito a dormir, por fortuna ella tenía guardado otro Futton.

 **Más tarde esa noche**

Hana y Jiro yacía en la cama, ella trazó sus dedos sobre el pecho de su esposo, mientras el miraba hacia el techo.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" ella le pregunto.

"Hana ¿Qué dices si nos mudamos de casa?"

Hana levantó la cabeza. "Jiro… ¿Qué dices?...mudarnos"

 **Jiro:** "Ame y Yuki tienen una vida difícil por delante de ellos, tendrán que aprender a controlar su lado lobo y a la vez mantener su estilo de vida humana, a mi tomó mucho tiempo para entender eso." - Jiro suspiró profundamente - "Creo que sería mejor si nos alejamos de Tokio, los niños necesitan un lugar con espacio... y que mejor lugar que el campo, junto a las montañas , podíamos irnos a Kamicochi, el pueblo donde crecí, es más mientras veníamos para acá , Osmany me conto que vino a Japón por motivos de salud , hace poco lo operaron del corazón y buscaba un lugar tranquilo para vivir ,se me ocurre que puede vivir con nosotros, así él podría ayudarte a cuidar a los niños y te ayuda en la casa mientras yo trabajo, por el dinero no te preocupes , su familia le manda dinero cada mes…¿Qué dices Hana? " .

Hana miro a sus hijos, que dormían en un gran Futton, junto a el Osmany dormía profundamente en otro Futton.

Hana pensó que su esposo tenía razón, el apartamento se estaba haciendo pequeño y un día Ame y Yuki quería tener su propio espacio.

"Te voy a apoyar cualquier decisión que él cree que es mejor", dijo Hana. Mientras ponía su cabeza encima de su pecho una vez más y Jiro masajeaba la espalda de su mujer.

 **Jiro:** "Gracias cariño, por apoyarme."

A Hana sintió satisfacción, no le importaba a donde se mudaran, siempre y cuando estaban juntos.

"Te amo, _mi flor_ " - susurró Jiro.

"Te amo demasiado, _mi lobo_." le susurró Hana.

Y luego de eso se dispusieron a descansar, soñando con una nueva vida

 **FIN**


End file.
